emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Techniques
Martial Arts 'Invisible Dual Blades' As a teacher of , Li Qiye knew profound truth about this Martial Art. As soon as he joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect he used the first opportunity to gain access to this technique, and immediately started to practise with it. Li Qiye used the Invisible Dual Blades to kill Du Yuanguang. Merit Laws 'Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms' Li Qiye took the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms from the Scripture Library and studied it to regain his memories about its superior version, the Kun Peng's Six Variants. 'Kun Peng's Six Variants' Li Qiye helped Min Ren to create the Kun Peng's Six Variants during the Emperors Era. Millions of years later, he regained his memories about it from studying its derived form, the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms]. Li Qiye used the Kun Peng's Six Variants as his Fate Palace Merit Law to open his Fate Palace and start Cultivation. 'Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law' As Dark Crow he obtained the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law during the Desolate Era and tried to improve it ever since. Li Qiye passed the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to many of his disciples, in the hope that they would be able to perfect it, but all of them failed. Li Qiye successfully perfected it only at the end of the Emperors Era. After regaining his original body, Li Qiye took the manual for Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law from the Scripture Library and regained his memories about its perfected version. Li Qiye used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to train his Life Wheel. 'Physique Scripture's Physique Merit Laws' During the Desolate Era Li Qiye found the Physique Scripture and after studying it for a long time he had obtained supreme Physique Merit Laws for all known Physiques. In the Current Era he regained his memories about the Scripture and currently cultivates the following Laws: * Hell Suppressing Deity Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique * Soaring Immortal Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Soaring Immortal Physique. * Void Imperfection Immortal Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Void Imperfection Immortal Physique. * Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique. One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques Immortal Physique’s Domain Domain Immortal Physique Stagnation Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique Soaring Immortal Physique Demise Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Void Imperfection Immortal Physique Daylight Sky Merit Law * Daylight Sky Immortal Secret *Min Ren's immortal secret law. Nine Sun Locking Heaven Law *Originally an evil technique that makes one forcefully refine themselves into a cauldron using refined daylight flames. The Dark Crow found this technique to be brilliant thus he tweaked the merit law and make it into one of the top five most offence techniques. This allows the using to refine daylight and turn them into nine suns which can incinerate anything. Grass Sword Attacking Immortal Law Trinity Swords 'Nine Nine Eighty-One Transformations' * A cultivation technique, that permit to have a total transformation (aura and appareance), created by Dark Crow when he was chased. Thousand Hands Against the Nine Worlds *A technique created by Myriad Images True God, a General under the Dark Crow. It allows one to create many hands that can lift an insane amount of weight. This also allows one to easily multitask using different techniques an weapons. Resplendent Break *Its a secret technique he gained in the Soaring Remembrance Village. It was hidden and left behind by Emperor Qian. It was created by Emperor Fei Yang. The technique is capable of utilizing the full potential of any weapon. Anything could be the medium for this technique; even a blade of grass could unleash a brilliant strike. Once utilized, the grass would burn all of its life essence and will to survive. Everything would be put into this one blow. It even allows one to use the ultimate technique or a true treasure & life treasure receptively no matter the creator. (Immortal Emperors included) The only downside is it requires a lot of blood energy to activate. Dragon-subduing Palm * An extremely ancient technique with a shocking origin that was given to Li Qiye by Huang Jiaofu. It had two astonishing effects. The first was to stop a weapon and the second was to use softness to redirect any amount of force. Myriad Fists It is a technique created by Li Qiye in the Current Era. He first used it in his battle with Di Zuo. It bases many of the twelve fists varients on the 12 immortal physique laws. 'Death Scripture's Arts' * Heaven Suppression Fist * Heaven’s Will Crystal Physique * Nine Ants * It is divided into three initial forms: vessel of life, vessel of genesis, and vessel of athanasia. Alchemy During the Desolate Era Dark Crow was a teacher of Alchemy God. Even by Dark Crow's standards, Alchemy God was a true genius at the Dao of Alchemy. Together they researched and recreated alchemy. They formed all the rules of the modern alchemy. Li Qiye may be not as proficient in alchemy as Alchemy God at his peak, but he is most likely the second best alchemist in entire history and the only other alchemist worthy of the title of the Alchemy God apart from the Alchemy God himself. * Fate Changing * Wood Mastery * Insect Mastery Formation Techniques 'Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation' The Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation was created by Dark Crow and Formation Progenitor. He used it against the Ancient Ming during the Immortal Execution War.